Destiny Rewritten
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: MAXLIZ Fic. Takes off from the middle/end of "End of the World." Being a Dreamer, that episode was not my favorite. I've decided to alter some things, so this starts from that episode and continues on.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Rewritten

****

Author's note: This fic is purely a 'what if,'/fluffy Dreamer (Max/Liz) fic. This fic begins maybe half way into the episode "End of the World," only things have been changed a bit, making it a lot happier for the Dreamer fans. PLEASE be kind when reviewing! This is my first Roswell fic. Suggestions from Dreamers who have maybe been fans for a while, please feel free to give suggestions whether it's via e-mail, Aim; doesn't matter!

****

Previously on 'Roswell': Everything in the series has happened as you saw on TV up until EOTW. Some of the original dialogue/scenes may be added in this fic from EOTW, but that's just to get the fic started.

****

Chapter 1

"No, I-I can't," Liz said teary eyed, her voice cracking from crying as she looked up at Future Max. Thinking back to a few hours ago when she had went to Max's house…saying all those things to him; all those lies only made her want to cry more. Liz looked down into her lap, wanting nothing more to do with any of what Future Max had to say.

"You have to," Future Max said.

Liz looked up once more. "Do you know how hard it was for me to tell him that I didn't want to die for him? He's the only reason that I'm alive right now." Her heart ached, thinking about the day he saved her; the year before and all the good times they had together as a couple. The harsh words she had spoken to Max echoed in her head.. _If you truly love me, you'll let me go…I don't want to die for you…_Then she remembered the look on his face before she left back out through his window; Liz closed her eyes, willing the image to disappear. "You...you've...you gotta come up with another plan. Please go to someone else. I...I just...I can't do this anymore," she said honestly.

"Just 25 minutes before I came here, I held Michael in my arms...dead," Future Max said, looking at her, his expression pleading. "Isabel died 2 weeks before that. Now you have to do this. You have to find a way. All of our lives depend on it." Liz looked into his eyes, realizing he wasn't lying. Whatever world he came from was falling apart; everyone was being killed all around them.

Liz paused, trying to think of something else. She scrambled her brain for some plan, some idea…anything that didn't mean her confronting Max like she had earlier. She then remembered what Future Max had said when he first arrived there earlier that evening…_Tess was critical to our survival. The four of us - Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I...we made a complete unit. We all had different gifts, and with one of us missing, we weren't as strong, and everything fell apart…_Her eyes widened, having realized something. Future Max, having been studying her, instantly noticing the change in her facial expression.

__

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I just thought of something… you said that Tess was critical to the survival of the four of you.." she paused, still thinking it through. "Max, what-what if we made sure Tess stayed with the four of you; here in Roswell -without putting the two of you together?"

Future Max looked at Liz for a second. "That won't work Liz. She left Roswell because of me, and the way I treated her after you and I got back together," he explained.

"Max, look, I'm not saying this in hopes for me and you -present you- to get back together," she told him. "From what I understand, the world didn't come to an end because you and I were together," she paused, "it was because Tess left."

Future Max thought about it for a moment, thinking of the Liz back in his time, and the life they had together… Liz did have a point. The reason Earth was the way it was in his time wasn't because he was with Liz, it was because Tess had left the four of them. Could Liz's idea work? He shook his head, unable to get his hopes up.

"It's too risky," he said. "What if it didn't work out? What if Tess leaves no matter how hard we try and get her to stay? We'd be right back where we started."

"You said it yourself Max; we choose our own destinies," Liz told him. Max stood there silently. "This could work Max!" she said. "I heard Tess and Kyle were getting closer. All we've got to do is give her a reason to stay!"

"So what your saying is hook her up with Kyle?" he said, unsure of what she was saying.

"Yes. No. I don't know." She stood up. "I just know there has to be some other way of preventing the end of the world. I can't keep doing this; I can't keep hurting him with all these lies," she told him, the tears threatening to return. "It hurts too much to say all those things to him…to you."

Future Max looked at Liz, his heart breaking seeing her like this. He then thought back to his place in time, and tried to play out Liz's idea in his head. He didn't want to end up with anyone else with her; especially not with Tess. He barely knew her. All he knew about her was that they were married in another life and they were "meant" to be together. He had thought about a similar idea to Liz's back in his time, but quickly dismissed it, not wanting to take that chance; but now it looked like they were running out of options. He thought back, remembering just how in love he was with Liz at that point in time. He wasn't sure there was anything she could do to make him fall out of love with her.

"Another thing we have to keep in mind is that Tess also left because after you and I got back together, she felt like she was used," he explained, remembering everything so clearly. "After that, she didn't really trust anyone; her wanting to leave earth only increased and eventually she just…left." It went silent, both deepin thought.

"Maybe," he said after a few moments. "Maybe your idea could…work." Liz looked up at him. "You have to understand Liz, I can't just go on faith here and hope Tess stays. If this doesn't work..." he trailed off, not needing to finish.

"And you can't fake being friends with her; it'll just make her distrust everyone greater and faster."

"So what your saying is that for this to work, I'm going to have to…"

"Your going to have to put aside whatever feelings of anger or resentment you have towards her and be friends with her." Liz sat there silent for a moment. Could she actually do that? Could she set aside how she felt about Tess and try to become friends with her?

"Are you willing to do that? Accept her into your life?" he asked her. Did she have a choice?

"I'm willing to do anything," she told him truthfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be liked just as much :) I'll only continue writing this story if people want it! Again, feedback is very much wanted! Thanks so much to my friend Brandi, who gave me the basis idea for this fic, as well as reading the chapters and giving me her input before I post! If anyone wants to talk to me directly, you can Im me on my AIM sn (Naskt601). Enjoy!

The following evening, Liz stood in the CrashDown, deep in thought with the events of the previous evening while Maria chatted on, obviously unaware Liz wasn't listening. She looked over at where Tess was sitting by herself, quietly reading a book.

She was supposed to be with Max, not Tess. Things between the two of them were fine before she came along.

But the truth was, no matter how much Liz wanted to deny it, if it wasn't for her 'destined' to be with Max, Liz probably would already be friends with Tess. _Maybe she isn't so bad after all, _she said to herself. _I just never gave her a chance…_

"Planet earth to Liz," Maria said, realizing Liz wasn't even listening to her.

"What?" Liz said, realigning she had been deep in thought.

"Are you even listening?" Maria asked, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I'll be right back," she said, heading over towards the table Tess was sitting at.

Tess looked up as Liz sat down at the table.

"Hey Tess," Liz said, smiling.

"Uh, hi Liz," Tess said, obviously surprised. A few seconds of silence passed. "Was there something you wanted Liz?" she asked a few seconds later.

"How's Kyle?" she asked, unsure of what to say. _Maybe I should start with something we have in common -besides Max- that we could talk about_, she thought to herself.

"He's fine…" Tess said, confused.

"That's great. And um, the sheriff? How's he doing?" she asked.

"They're both fine, Liz," Tess said. A beat. "Are you sure there wasn't something you wanted?"

"Actually, I thought that maybe we could talk," she said.

"Alright. What about?" Tess asked.

"I don't know, clothes, make-up, anything," Liz said lamely, feeling like an idiot trying to make a genuine effort to be her friend.

"Well I'm not real into bonding with people who hate me, so.." she told her.

"I don't hate you, Tess," Liz told her. "I know I may have acted like I did, but really I don't…"

Just then, Isabel walked through the front doors, shocked by the sight of Tess and Liz sitting together at the same table. She, as well as everyone, knew Liz didn't like Tess; mainly because Tess was 'destined' to be with the love of her life..

"Have I walked into some sort of alternate reality?" Isabelle said to Maria as she sat down at the counter. "Liz hates Tess. They get along we well as water and oil do."

"I know. I have no idea what's going on," Maria admitted, her gaze focused on Liz and Tess as well.

"…It was unfair to judge you without actually taking time to get to know you. So I was kinda hoping I could get to do that," Liz finished.

"And your just coming to this?" Tess asked.

"Better late than never, right?" She laughed uneasily.

"Uh huh," Tess said, setting her book down. "How stupid do you think I am, Liz? I know you can't stand me because of the whole Max thing. So why bother trying to talk to me now?" she asked.

"I'm trying here, okay Tess? I just thought we could maybe get all of this resolved between us. I see no reason why we can't be friends." Whether or not she and Max ever got together, deep down she wanted to get to know Tess; who she really was.

Tess was silent for a few moments, thinking about it all. Like she had just told Liz; she knew she wasn't Liz's favorite person ever since, well… the beginning. But she couldn't blame her; if some girl arrived in town saying the guy she was madly in love with was really meant to be with her, she'd be a bit defensive too. "I-I don't know what to say right now, Liz. I'll have to think about it," she told her, wanting a bit more time to decide whether or not to trust Liz. She had never really been one to instantly trust someone.

"Good. Thinking about it is good," Liz said quickly, happy Tess wasn't saying no all together.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. See you later," Liz said.

"Bye," Tess said. Liz gave a small smile before getting up from the booth, getting back to work. Liz walked back over to a stunned Maria and equally stunned Isabelle. She grabbed an empty tray and began towards the kitchen when Maria caught her by the arm on her way past her.

"Liz, um… Isabelle and I were talking and, well… what the hell was that?!" Maria said, overacting as she normally did. Liz rolled her eyes.

Isabelle gave Maria a look. "What we mean is, it just caught us off guard looking over there seeing you and Tess talking when we both sorta know that the two of you don't get along on account of my brother," Isabelle explained.

"Maybe I don't want that to be the case anymore," Liz said simply. Maria stood there, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well I, for one, am glad to see you guys getting along," Isabelle said, feeling unusually happy. "I know it's not easy, but Tess is a pretty decent person, and so aren't you." She shrugged. "It can only get better, right?"

"Hopefully," Liz said.

Liz was more than happy to see the rest of the night fly by; when her shift was over and she was able to lock up and head upstairs to her house. Liz sighed, walking into her room and tossing her small bag on the bed. She began unbuttoning her uniform, wanting nothing more than to get her pajamas on when she heard a noise from behind her. She whipped around.

"Sorry if I startled you," Future Max apologized, now standing behind her.

"Oh, um, it's fine; you didn't," she lied. "I sorta thought you'd be gone by now," she explained. She forgot he couldn't go back to his own time until things began to change; until then, he slept on the floor beside Liz's bed.

"I told you I can't leave until I'm sure things will be safe.." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." The two stood there in an awkward silence. Liz sill was unable to believe the future version of her Max was, for the time being, residing in her room; sleeping on the floor beside her bed. She averted her gaze from him, as she found herself doing more and more. The Max in front of her had the same good looks as the present time Max did, but there were certain features that were more…developed. As Liz's thoughts trailed off into places they shouldn't be heading, she felt warmth creep into her cheeks.

"I uh, I gotta go get changed-" she said, feeling the need to put some distance between her and Max. It was bad enough that for the time being, she had to keep the present time Max at arms reach.

"I can wait outside," Future Max offered.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'll go change in the bathroom," she said. She grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back out only to find Future Max missing. She frowned.

"Max?" she called out quietly, so that her parents didn't hear her.

"Out here," he replied from the balcony. Liz looked out the window. Sure enough, Future Max was standing outside, looking up at the stars. She smiled, crawling out to join him.

"Beautiful night, huh?" she said, trying to make conversation that didn't involve the sentence 'end of the world.'

Max looked at her and smiled. "I was just thinking about the past; your future."

"Oh," she said, sitting down in her chair.

"Have you talked to Tess yet?" he asked after a few moments of silence, his gaze still locked on the heavens above.

"Yeah, I did. A little while ago actually; she was in the diner," she explained.

"And? How'd it go?"

"Well, she was a bit hesitant, but at least she didn't get up and walk away," she said. "That's good, right?"

"For now," Future Max said. "Have you thought of what your going to do when I ask you again about going to the concert Friday?" he asked, taking his gaze off of the nights sky, looking over at her. The question had been on his mind most of the day, as well as other things. She very well knew what the night of the concert meant for the future of their relationship; would that repeat in this timeline as well?

"I'm going to say no," she told him after a few moments. "We both know what happens the night of the Gomez concert, and right now…with everything going on… I'm not sure it'd be a good idea," she explained. "If I'm going to try and be friends with Tess, I don't think it's a good idea to be getting closer with you; for right now at least."

"I understand," Future Max said, feeling a bit disappointed. She only knew of the night of the Gomez concert, he had the memories of it. It was a night he'd never forget.

"Oh, um, I brought you up a plate to eat. I'm sure your hungry," Liz said, getting up. She had managed to sneak him a plate before heading off to school; she was sure he was pretty hungry about now.

Max looked up. "What about your parents?"

"They were on their way out when I got home," she explained. "So it's safe to walk around the house for a bit. I'm sure having to keep quiet in my room all day wasn't anything exciting." She had thought about him the whole day, feeling bad. Luckily her parents were usually tending to the café while she was at school.

Max smiled. "I didn't mind. It brought back memories," he explained. Liz smiled back at him shyly before leading them into the kitchen. She took the plate of food out of the fridge, putting it in front of him.

"I know it isn't much; I'm sure your starving. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge," she told him, feeing bad for keeping him locked up in her room all day.

"Thank you," he said.

"And um, let me know if you need anything else," she said, motioning to the other room.

"Your leaving?" he asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Oh, uh, I've got some biology homework to work on before tomorrow," she explained.

"Unless you want some company; I can always work out here," she offered.

"No, it, it's fine," he assured her quickly. Getting closer to the present time Liz would only complicate things should her plan fail. He was here on a mission after all, not to spend time with the younger version of his wife.

"Alright, well, G'night," Liz said before disappearing into her room.

"Night," Future Max whispered to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for an update; here it is! I just wanna mention that i know i had originally said this is a 'fluff' fic. That's how it started out -I guess- but it's not turning out that way, so.. Also, in the show, Liz worked for Congresswoman Whitiker for a bit there; in this fic none of the storyline happened. The story may be starting off slow, but it does pick up! Thanks so much for the feedback; hopefully yall will like this new update!

The following morning, Liz grabbed something to eat for herself as well as sneaking something for Max before heading off to school. Ironically, the week was going by faster than Liz would have thought. Already it was Friday, which meant she had the weekend to hopefully relax as well as doing whatever homework the teachers felt necessary to assign over the weekend.

As she was about to close her locker, she looked over and smiled, seeing the pictures she had placed inside her locker; one of her, Maria and Alex taken the year before as well as a few of her and Maria. One in particular caught her attention; one of her and Max taken the year before. She, Max, Michael and Maria had been hanging out at the CrashDown after hours; the original plan had been to study, but that turned into them all simply hanging out. She had been sitting in Max's lap, the two of them kissing every so often when Maria made some comment, pulled a camera out of her bag, and taken a picture of them. They had been so happy then. All of them.

"I've never seen him that happy before," a soft voice said from behind her. Liz quickly turned around to see Tess standing behind her.

"Tess, I-" she began, scolding herself for not taking the picture out of there months ago.

"Liz, it's okay, really," she assured her. "I've been thinking…since you and I talked yesterday…" she began. "I'd like to try to be friends with you. I mean, I see no reason why we can't be," she paused, "except for.."

"Tess, Max and I aren't even together," she assured her.

"Neither are we," she said, smiling. "At least, not in the romantic context. I mean, yeah we used to be married in another world, but…" she said, trying to break the tension. The two girls laughed as they stood beside the lockers.

"I was sitting in my room, and I was thinking… the only real friend I have here is Isabelle; even that lately has kinda on the rocks." She paused. "Well and Kyle, but it'd be nice to have another girl friend to talk and hang out with," Tess explained. Liz looked at her and smiled, knowing she was serious about it.

Just then, then bell rang.

"I guess that's my cue. Geometry, here I come," Tess said, sounding very unenthused.

"Maybe we can get lunch together or something sometime," Liz said.

Tess smiled. "I'd like that." The girls exchanged goodbyes before heading off to their first class, which for Liz happened to be Chemistry. She took a deep breathe before heading into the classroom.

Max was already sitting down at their table when Liz entered the lab. She sat down beside him, trying not to think about how close she was to him. She would like nothing more than to lean over and kiss him right there. To feel his arms around her once more. But all that had to wait.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey Max," she said back before reaching down to pull her notebook and pen out of her backpack. She could feel Max's gaze on her even before she sat back up and looked over, catching him looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just… I saw you, talking to Tess," he said. She should have known.

"So?"

"Nothing; just caught me off guard I guess," he said. Liz decided not to comment on it, instead flipping through her notebook to make it seem like she was doing something.

"So uh, how are you?" he said, desperately wanting to talk to her. It was driving him crazy, her being distant from him.

"I'm- I'm good," she said. "You?"

Before he could answer, the teacher came in, ready and set to go for the day's class. Liz made an inward sigh of relief, glad she was saved by the appearance of their teacher.

"Okay class, tell me what you thought of last night's homework." With that, the day officially began.

When the bell rang, Liz was one of the first ones up and headed towards the door, for her next class. US History wasn't her all time favorite class, but it was a class she didn't have with Max and right now, despite wanting to spend time with him and be near him, she knew deep down she had to take things slow.

"Liz!" She stopped dead in her tracks, instantly recognizing the voice from behind her. She'd recognize it anywhere. Just then Max appeared at her side, carrying his chemistry book. "You left so quickly at the end of class I didn't have time to ask you.." he trailed off, his gaze going all around.

"To ask me what?" she asked.

"Well it's just… I know you said no the other day; about the Gomez concert, but I-"

"Max," Liz pleaded. She looked up into his eyes, feeling even more torn about her decision. Her heart was telling her to go but her head was telling her not to.

"Please say yes," he begged. "It'll be a lot of fun. And the concert isn't until ten anyhow. We could grab a bite to eat, drive there, see the concert, and drive back home; it'll be a little late when we get home, but.." That wasn't all they did in the other timeline, she remembered. Future Max's words echoed through her thoughts.. _That's the night that things between us were cemented...We made love_… A shiver ran up her spine.

"I-I can't Max," she said. "I promised Maria we'd have sort of a girls night after closing up."

"Can't you do that tomorrow night or something?" he asked. He knew it wasn't right to ask Liz to blow Maria off, but he wanted this night with Liz so badly..

"I promised her. She's been bummed about the whole Michael thing," she explained, hating to have to lie to him more. She looked up at him, noticing his expression faltering, her heart breaking. _I want to go with you Max, so badly! _she wanted to say. She couldn't just keep avoiding him as she had; it wasn't fair to him.

"Max? Remember when we first sorta got together; then right after that you told me you needed time to step back from us?" she began.

"Yeah." Of coarse he remembered. Had he known they'd be where they were now, he wouldn't have wasted all that precious time and instead, spent every second with her.

"Well I sorta need that time apart now," she said. "This past year… you've got this whole destiny planned for you, and there is just so much going on in our lives right now-"

"Tess and I aren't together; we never will be," Max told her. Liz looked up at him.

"This isn't about Tess, Max," she told him.

"Then what is this about?" he asked her. "You and I were fine until she arrived here. Before I knew anything about my destiny…"

"This is about you and me and how we need to take a break; see where we are," she explained.

Max looked at her, his expression pained and determined at the same time. "I can't give up on us, Liz; I wont." Their gazes locked for a few seconds before Max walked away, leaving Liz standing in the hallway.

Liz sat outside with her lunch, unable to bring herself to eat it. The past few days had robbed her of her appetite, having to lie to Max as well as keeping him at arms length. She sat there, staring at the ground. Three class periods had passed since she and Max had talked in the hallway, and she still couldn't get his pained expression out of her head.

"Okay, I've been patient the past twenty four hours, but now… I want some answers," a familiar voice demanded.

Liz looked up. "Hi Maria," she said, pushing her Max thoughts out of her head.

"Since when do you and Tess talk?" she asked. Liz had been expecting this since yesterday afternoon.

"Well…" she began. "Tess and I are sorta working on being friends."

"Have you gone completely insane?" Maria asked. Maria continued before Liz could get a word in. "I mean, help me out here, cause I distinctively remember how upset you were before leaving to your aunts over the whole thing."

"Maria, I know you don't like her-"

"And you shouldn't either! I mean, have you forgotten not too long ago she was making bedroom eyes at the boyfriend which was formally yours?" she reminded her as she began to pace back and fourth in front of Liz, her arms flailing as she spoke. "I mean, granted they were married and ruled a planet together in another life but-"

"Maria."

"-This is not that life," she continued. "In this life in which we are currently living, its you and Max; Max and you. Not Max and Tess."

"Jeez, your acting like she was trying to seduce Michael instead of Max," Liz said.

"I just don't understand what happened. All of a sudden, you woke up and said to yourself, 'Today's the day I become friends with Tess'?"

Liz couldn't help smiling. "Well..." Maria stopped pacing and gave Liz a look. "Maria, you realize we never gave her a chance, right?"

"There was a reason for that," Maria said.

"I'm just tired of not getting along with her. She's in our social circle, Maria. She lives with the Valenti's, she's friends with Isabelle-"

"She has the hots for Max…" Maria said. It was Liz's turn to give Maria a look. "I get what your saying, Liz. I'm just looking out for you; I know how much this whole you/Max/Tess triangle has affected you," she explained.

"I'm fine, really. Tess and Max are no where resembling a couple. In fact, neither are me and Max!" Liz pointed out.

"Ha!" Maria said. "For the time being."

Before Liz could respond, Alex walked over to them.

"Hey Liz, hey Maria," he said, sitting down beside Liz.

"Hey Alex," both girls said. Alex unzipped his bag and pulled out a brown paper bag which held his lunch as Maria and Liz looked at one another. Alex back and fourth between the two after a few moments.

"Okay, is it me or am I sensing some tension between the two of you?" he asked. Liz looked at Maria, wondering the same thing. She and Maria had known each other since first grade; the two were more like sisters than best friends. She had known Maria wouldn't like the idea of Liz and Tess' newfound friendship, but she had hoped Maria would understand and be okay with it.

"No, everything's okay here," Maria assured both Liz and Alex with a smile on her face as she sat down on the other side of Liz.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this new chapter. I keep getting major writers block. It's sorta like my brain disconnects from my spinal chord… tee hee! Anyhow, I hope everyone likes it. Thanks SO much for the wonderful reviews! You guys are too nice! Oh and just a heads up, I'm already starting chapter 5!

****

"Another day, even more heartbreak," Liz murmured to herself as she walked into her room, tossing her backpack to the side.

"Long day?" Future Max said from on the balcony. Liz smiled, rolling her eyes. At least she talked to Max everyday and evening, even if it wasn't he Max from her time… She felt like she was able to talk to him about anything. Of coarse she felt that way, he was her Max, only older. She sighed, plunking down on her bed as Future Max crawled through the window, back into the bedroom.

"I'll be glad when things go back to normal," she said, looking up at the ceiling. "I could be going to a Gomez concert in another…" she looked down at her watch, "three hours."

"So why did you say no when I asked you today?" he asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

She sat up and looked at him. "You already know why," she said.

For the first time since he arrived, a small grin crept onto his handsome face. Liz's cheeks turned red, knowing they were both thinking of what had happened in the other timeline between the two of them. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, unable to look him in the eye.

"Um…things between Tess and I are getting better," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"I know," he told her. There was a pause. "I'm going back," he said after a few moments. Liz looked at him, her expression turned sad.

"Back? When?" she asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Soon," he said simply. "Things seem to be heading in the right direction; there's no longer need for me to be here. Besides…" he smiled once more. "There's only so much a guy can do being hidden away in his wife's room, dodging his in-laws." Liz smiled.

She never thought of it that way. She knew in the future they were married, but she hadn't really considered that the man sleeping beside her bed for the past few nights was actually her husband; she was his wife. It seemed…unreal, and at the same time not…

"Yeah, Maria's coming over later. Were going to have a girls night," she explained. "She and Michael are sorta having problems again."

"Some things never change," he said.

"Do they, you know, have a happy ending like we did?" Liz asked.

"Liz, You know I can't tell you," he said.

"Right," Liz said, forgetting for a second that he couldn't tell her anything she wanted to know about the future. The future that they had already begun to change within the past forty-eight hours.

"Liz," Future Max said suddenly, bringing Liz's attention to him. The color of his had faded, then came back again. She looked up at him, knowing what it meant. It was time.

"Guess it's time for me to go," he said.

"Max," Liz said, suddenly overcome with a wave of sadness. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. Unable to stop himself, Future Max found himself kissing her back. The kiss broke and Liz pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"Goodbye Liz. Good luck," he said. With that, he disappeared before her eyes, leaving her sitting on her bed, alone.

Max lay in his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he threw a green tennis ball up in the air and catching it; one of his CD's playing in the background. He looked over at the digital clock sitting on the end table beside his bed. 9:30PM. He tossed the ball up towards the ceiling once more. They'd already be on the road, headed towards Sane fe for the concert right now… he thought back to the conversation he and Liz had had earlier that day; how she said they needed a break. It was funny; all he wanted was to be close to her and she wanted to be away from him. Would things between them ever go back to normal?

Just then, he heard a soft knock at his door. The door slowly opened, and Isabelle walked into his room, closing the door behind her.

"How's it going?" she asked, taking a seat in Max's chair.

"Just great, Iz. Cause this is my idea of a Friday night; sitting in my bed, listening to Counting Crows while throwing a tennis ball up in the air," Max said as he continued tossing the ball up in the air and catching it.

"I take it she said no about the tickets," Isabelle said, feeling bad for her brother. She knew he had gotten the tickets for them, in hopes of patching things up between the two.

"Twice."

"I'm sorry Max," she said. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"Not anytime soon," Max said. Isabelle sat back in the chair, unsure of what to say to him. The three of them had gone through a lot the past year; Max and Liz as well. She felt bad for them. While Liz wasn't her all time favorite person in the world, she knew how Max felt about her and how happy she made him.

"Well at least she and Tess are finally starting to get along," she noted.

"Yeah," Max said, his thoughts trailing off.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Liz said, sitting down on her bed beside Maria. "You know, the whole 'overnight' thing. Things have been so crazy lately…" she trailed off. "Plus we haven't done this in like, forever."

"Yeah," Maria agreed. "I mean, between your problems with Max and my problems with Michael…" she trailed off. "I tell you, it's not easy dating men that come from another planet."

Liz laughed. "No it is not."

"So answer this for me, the million dollar question; what in the world is going on with you and Max?" Maria asked.

"We're just-"

"Friends. I know; you keep saying that. Liz, this is me your talking to here, okay?" she paused. "Is it because he's 'destined' to be with Tess?" she asked.

"No," Liz said. "I just… I need a break. I love Max with all my heart, but there is a lot going on right now, and right now he needs to concentrate on these things," she explained.

"Wait, what do you mean 'these things'? I mean, granted he's still adjusting to the news that he's this all important king on the home planet…" she paused. "…unless there's something I don't know about?" she asked.

For a brief instant the thought of telling Maria about Future Max's visit crossed her mind. She then thought about the situation, realizing it'd probably be best if she didn't tell anyone. "No, there's nothing else."

"Liz you really should give him another chance. The boy's infatuated with you," Maria said smiling. With Liz spending the summer in Florida, having no one else to hang out with, Maria was glad to have gotten to spend time with Max. She had learned more about Max Evans than before; including just how much he loved Liz.

Liz smiled. "He is, isn't he?" Maria grinned and nodded. The two girls started laughing.

"Okay, so enough about my troubled relationship. What about you and Michael?" she asked.

"Me and Michael," she repeated. "Lord knows where we are. One minute were acting like a normal couple -well, as normal as it can be dating an alien; next thing you know, I find him at another chicks house."

"He was only there to get information on Courtney to prove she's a skin. You know that."

"You should see the looks she gives him, Liz," Maria said. "And…I mean it's not like Michael's protesting against any of it. I-I think he has feelings for her-"

"No. Maria…"

"I just couldn't believe he was there at her house. And the best part was that she was standing there in a towel," Maria said.

"You know that's crazy. I mean, Michael may be a lot of things, but that's not him,' she said. "he'd never do anything like that to hurt you."

"I just wish I was as sure of that as you are," Maria said. Liz sat there, feeing bad for Maria. And she thought she and Max had it rough… At least Max wasn't throwing her to the side every time she turned around. Her gaze moved around her room, onto the clock hanging on the wall. Already it was past ten. She couldn't help but think of what might have been happening between her and Max at that very moment if she and Future Max hadn't changed things. She thought back to earlier that day, when she had turned Max down once more; his expression saddening before walking off….

She looked over at Maria, who's own face was colored with sadness. Why did everything have to change? Would any of them ever find happiness? Liz snapped out of her melancholy state, bound and determined that she nor Maria spend the evening feeling bad about past relationships.

"That's it," Liz said, getting up from the bed, thankful both girls hadn't changed into their night wear. "We're going out."

"Out? Out where?" Maria asked as she watched Liz tug her sneakers on.

"I don't know; the park, the movies, anywhere. We're not going to sit around and feel bad about this stuff." She tossed Maria her shoes.

"Yeah, but Liz, it's almost ten," Maria pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Liz said. "We can catch that new movie playing at the theater; it starts at ten."

Maria sighed. "Alright, I'm just saying…"

By the time the two arrived at the theater, paid for the tickets and junk food and found seats, the movie was about to begin. Liz put a smile on her face as she and Maria sat down in their seats. At least they weren't back in her room, moping about their alien hybrid ex's. And Liz wasn't wondering every few seconds what would have been between her and Max, or what would someday be…

Just then, the lights on the theater dimmed, indicating the movie was about to begin. Liz made herself confortable in her seat, looking in Maria's direction as the previews began.

A little over an hour later, the two girls came out of the theater with smiles on their faces, feeling a lot better.

"See, I told you this would be fun," Maria said as they threw away their trash.

"Yeah right, I'm the one that suggested, no dragged, the two of us here," Liz said, smiling.

"Regardless," Maria said. Liz rolled her eyes. Just then something caught her attention. Behind her, Kyle was walking out of one of the theater rooms, and he wasn't alone; Tess was by his side, the two hand-in-hand.

"What?" Maria asked, noticing Liz starring at something behind her. She turned around, her eyes going wide as she saw what Liz had seen. Just then, Tess looked up and noticed Maria and Liz. She smiled, tugging at Kyle's hand before heading in their direction.

"Hey Tess, hey Kyle," Liz said, her voice upbeat. "I didn't know you two would be here."

Tess smiled. "Guess we could say the same about you two." She looked at Maria and gave her a smile. "Hey Maria."

"Hey," Maria said simply.

"So… what brings the two of you out here?" Kyle asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, Maria and I were sitting around the house with nothing to do, so we decided to catch a late night movie," she explained.

"Oh. Cool," Tess said. The four of them stood in silence, facing each other.

"Well we should be going. Great seeing the two of you," Maria said, nudging Liz.

"Bye guys," Liz said.

"See ya!" Kyle and Tess both said at the same time.

"Wow, was that awkward or what?" Maria said on their way home from the theatre. "I so didn't see that one comin'." Liz shrugged.

"C'mon Maria. Kyle and Tess have had this weird vibe between the two since she showed up. Now they're living together under the same roof. You can't say this is a total surprise."

"As long as she stays far away from Max," Maria said. Liz gave her a look. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you, chicka."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Your lucky you're my best friend."


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, so here's the deal; In this story, there is no 'Harvest' or 'Wipe-out!" Oh, and after they discovered Courtney was a skin, she fled town (sorry for anyone who liked her).

I had to include this cause it made me giggle: "Liz needs to hurry up and let Max back in!" -That was from a review I got. Fear not, Max and Liz will find their way back to one another soon!

****

Author's Note II: After chapter 6, it may take a lil longer for me to write the chapters; I can already foresee issues with writing plots, trying to keep it similar to the show, and yet not. (You may notice some of the dialogue similar to on the show. I'm not trying to claim that as my own!)

****

Everything around him seemed to fade out as Max sat in the back booth, watching Liz busy at work taking everyone's orders. It had been a few weeks since she had turned the concert tickets down, and the sting of her rejection still hurt. Furthermore, Max was still trying to adjust to the whole Tess/Liz thing. He couldn't help it, it had thrown him a bit through a loop seeing the two of them talking in the halls, or sitting together at lunch. How was it she had time to make old enemies friends, but not to give their relationship a second chance?

"You know, this could be considered stalking," Michael said, sitting across from Max at the table. He had given up a little while ago trying to get Max's attention away from the brunette. Max forced his attention from Liz to Michael.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Maxwell. I spend my free time in here even when I don't have to work." Michael sighed. "You need to stop moping around. Move on."

"It's not that simple, Michael," Max said. He looked over at Liz, who was at the moment, laughing at something Tess had said. "I love her. She's my soul mate. S-"

"I know, I know. Your like a broken record." He turned his attention behind him, to where Liz was standing.

"So what is she hiding? Why all of a sudden she and Tess are friends? Why is she pushing me away?" Max asked. Those were only a few of the many questions he had swirling around in his head.

"Who said she was hiding anything? She's a chick; they always do things that make no sense to the rest of us." Michael looked back over his shoulder, his focus catching on Maria. "Trust me, Maxwell. Liz isn't the only one who's like that."

As if on cue, Maria appeared beside their table with Max's food. "That's one Space Burger with a side of Saturn Rings. Anything else I can get you or you just going to watch Liz a little longer?" Maria asked, catching Max off guard.

"I-" he began. "I wasn't watching her."

Maria laughed. "Sure you weren't Max. Just keep tellin' yourself that," she smiled. She then looked over in Michael's direction, her smile instantly fading. "Anything for you?" she asked.

"I'm all set, thanks," Michael said. Maria nodded before quickly disappearing.

"You two in another fight?" Max asked, feeling the tension between Michael and Maria.

Michael shrugged. "No idea. She's been acting like that since the whole Courtney incident." Max frowned.

"She's still upset about it?"

Michael nodded. "I don't get it. Courtney isn't even in town anymore; how can she still be upset?" he asked.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Max asked before taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah," Michael said. "Well… actually she sorta accused me of cheating on her then walked off…"

"I thought I had relationship problems…" Max said. "Look, word of advice; talk to her about it. Whatever happened between you guys isn't just going to go away and I mean, she's obviously upset about it."

Michael sat there, thinking about it for a second. "Thanks Maxwell." Max nodded before taking another bite of his food.

"So I know we haven't really taken the training wheels off of this friends thing yet, but…" Liz began, sitting across from Tess. The two had gotten a lot closer in the past few weeks, which was great. The shocker however, was that despite Maria's protests, she had a feeling Maria was starting to warm up to Tess as well. She would never verbalize this though, Liz knew.

Tess smiled. "You wanna know about me and Kyle," Tess guessed.

"Feel free to tell me to buzz off; I just couldn't resist asking," she explained.

"It's fine," Tess assured her. " She grinned. "Actually it's more than fine. I thought that living with the Valenti's would be…boring. I mean, not to mention I barely knew them."

"I'm guessing things have changed."

"Actually, they have," Tess admitted. "Kyle and I are sorta… involved now. It's sort of weird though; living with your boyfriend."

"I can only imagine."

"The other morning, Jim found me and Kyle sleeping together on the couch. And I mean, we had fallen asleep watching the television, but did that stop him from lecturing us the rest of the morning?" The two girls laughed. Thankfully, she had never been caught in any sort of situation with a guy by her parents. Although she had had a few 'close calls.'

She thought back to the year before; She had been caught sneaking through the window by her mother coming back from being with Max. That was nothing; a few hours before that, she had been caught in quite the predicament when Maria had walked in on her and Max at Michael's apartment. Just thinking back to that particular make out session with him… how intense and hot it had gotten (before Maria caught them).. Made her cheeks redden slightly. She looked up and over to the back booth where she knew Max was sitting. She still remembered what his bare skin had felt like, the smell of his hair, the taste of his kisses…

"Maybe you should go over there and talk to him," Tess suggested.

"Who?" Liz said, her attention back to the then and now. "Oh, um, that probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"Liz, if you think that being with Max again is going to rattle our newfound friendship, don't. I don't feel that way about him; I'm with Kyle for crying out loud," Tess reminded her.

"No, I know. Everything's just-"

"Different?" Tess finished for her. Liz tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave a small smile.

"Something like that."

"Liz, I know I never apologized…"

"Tess, it's okay," Liz said quickly.

"I want to," she assured her. "I'm really sorry for messing things up between the two of you. When I had finally found the four of them, I was so focused on being with Max…simply because he was this person from my past." She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess the thought of being with him made me feel safe. Nasedo had always told me I was destined to be with him that that's all I could think about. Our 'destinies.'" She laughed at the word. "The important thing to remember Liz is that…he may have been mine in the other life we lived, but…that wasn't me, that wasn't him; that was whoever we used to be. He's with you in this life."

"Thank you Tess," Liz said, with a smile on her face.

Tess grinned. "Now that that's out of the way…" She grabbed her purse. "I gotta get going. Seems Kyle and I have plans this evening," she explained.

"I totally understand." Liz stood up. "I should be getting back to work anyway."

"Talk to you later," Tess said.

Liz smiled. "Bye."

Later that evening, Max stepped out of the public library after studying for a bit, having no other plans. The "alien drama" the group was usually put through was, for the time being, non-existent. Therefore things have been quiet -aside from the relationship drama that seemed to never really end. Max sighed, wishing for the millionth time Liz wasn't pushing him away. As much as she denied it, he knew that was exactly what she was doing. Maybe he should do what Maria told him to do: let Liz go. He shook his head, knowing he'd never be able to let her go. All he could do for the time being is keep reminding her how much he loved her.

Just as Max passed a line up of small stores, a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him in between the buildings. Max's adrenaline shot up, feeling his powers tingle in his fingertips. He lifted his hand to the man, and was about to give him a good jolt when the man spoke up.

"Hey, man, chill out!" Max stopped instantly, the voice seemed familiar and yet...not. He looked up and blinked, unable to believe what he saw in front of him.

"Michael?" he asked. "Wh- you said when I left the Crashdown you were going home." he stopped, suddenly sensing something off about the 'Michael' in front of him. Suddenly Max pinned him against the side of the building.

"What are you?"

"Hey! Let 'em go!" a voice said behind him. Max quickly turned around to find what looked like Isabel, but with shorter hair.

"W-what the-" he began, loosening his grip on the Michael look-alike. "What are you?" he asked.

"Ya got someplace to go?" the Isabel look-alike asked. "Seems we got some catchin' up to do."

Max paced back and fourth in the UFO Center, thankful Brody went home early the past few weeks. He looked down at his watch as he continued to pace. He had called Michael, Isabel and the others soon after their new 'visitors' finished explaining things; his head still swam from all the new information they had given him. He looked up at the two, Lonnie and Rath, unable to get over how much they looked like Michael and Isabel. His attention then turned to the third one, the one who had shown herself after Lonnie and Rath. Ava was her name. She looked just like Tess, only with a calmer and quieter personality. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yo what's the deal? They comin' or not?" Lonnie said, standing up.

"They'll be here," Max assured her. He tried to wrap his mind around it all. Just then, he heard the front door open and voices as they arrived at the UFO Center.

"Max?" Isabel called out. Max stepped forward, so they could see him. Michael led the way, with Maria, Isabel, Liz, and Alex trailing behind.

"So you asked us all to meet you here; what's-" he stopped in mid sentence when he looked over Max's shoulders and noticed Lonnie, Rath and Ava sitting in the background.

"Ohmigod," Isabel said. She looked at Max. "What..?

"What the hell's going on? What are they?" Michael said, taking a step towards them. Max held his hand out, stopping them.

"More like who," Rath said as the three of them stood.

"Were you," Lonnie explained. "Or at least, the other set."

Isabel looked at Max, obvious confusion filled the room. "Max?"

"It's true," he assured them all. "Apparently there were two sets of pods; the other pods were sent to New York." He paused. "

"So if you guys are the other set of pods, shouldn't there be four of you?" Liz asked, noticing the absence of their fourth member.

Ava's expression saddened, looking at the other two before looking down to the ground. "He's dead."

"His name was Zan," Lonnie said. "We uh, we just lost him. Back in New York." Liz looked over at Max, not able to picture what she'd do if Max died.

"H-How'd he-"

"Bus hit him," Rath explained. "Out of all the ways… a stupid bus." Again silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry," Max said. Lonnie nodded. She looked at Isabel, both noting their similar appearances.

"This is my sister, Isabel," Max said.

"Lonnie."

Michael stepped forward, towards his look-alike. "Michael."

"Rath. How's it goin'?"

Tess looked at her look alike, also perplexed and a bit spooked at how much they looked like them. "I'm Tess," she said to the girl who looked like her.

"Ava," she said in a soft voice.

"Um, this is Liz, Maria and Alex. Their our friends," he explained.

"Well… now that we know everyone's names…. What are we doing here? What are they doing here?" Maria asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"Well ya see, we've been contacted," Rath said. "Back in New York; seems the peeps from our hood wanna have a little sit down."

"I'm sorry… the 'hood'?" Maria asked, trying hard to suppress her laugher.

Lonnie sighed. "Our solar system. Ya know, our home?" She cracked her knuckles as she spoke. "Seems there's a big war goin' on up there and now the ruling familes of the five planets wanna have a sit down with the royal four to try and sort this all out," she explained.

"With Zan dead, you're the only leader we got. That's why we're here," Rath said.

"I-I don't know anything about the war going on. I don't even know what it's about," Max confessed. Whileas they had learned a lot in the past year, there was still a lot they didn't know about their origins.

"From what we know, some kind of revolution happened. We were all killed; our former selves at least. We were then sent to earth to be reborn." Rath shrugged. "Ever since then, the hood's been a war zone. Now they want peace."

"That's where you come in, Max. You gotta come back with us to our hood so we can have this summit meeting thing," Lonnie said.

"We'd all be going right? Michael and I?" Isabel asked.

"No, just him," Lonnie said.

"Then there's no deal,": Michael said quickly. "We don't all go, no one goes."

Max spoke up. "Michael."

Michael looked at Max. "Maxwell, you can't seriously be thinking about going alone with them to New York?" Max looked over at Liz, then over at the New York group.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" he asked them.

"Sure," Lonnie said. Max forced a smile before leading the others to the other side of the room.

"This isn't a good idea," Isabel said as soon as they were out of ear show from the three.

"Yeah, I mean what if this is all some sort of set up?" Liz said, just as worried as Isabel sounded. Max stood there, thinking about the different scenario's in his head as Alex, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Maria and Michael stood in a circle, watching him.

"They're right, Maxwell. You can't go alone." He looked over at Rath, Ava and Lonnie, then back at Max. "There's something about them… I don't trust them."

"And I mean, what if this 'summit meeting' doesn't even exist?" Tess said. "If their leader is dead, this means you really are leader now."

"But what if it does?" Max said. "What if our planet is really trying to contact us?"

"What I don't get is why would they try to contact them and not us. You guys. Whatever," Maria said.

"Maybe they thought we had been killed?" Isabel said.

"Doesn't matter," Michael said. "All that matters is that they are trying to contact us, and now they want you to go back with them, halfway across the country."

"One of us should go with you," Tess said. "In case something happens."

"She's right. And I think I'm the one that should go with you," Michael said.

"Okay, slow down a second," Isabel said, her right hand going up to her forehead. "Maybe you shouldn't go Max. I mean, not only is it sketchy, but have you forgotten what's just around the corner?"

"Isabel, our planet may be trying to contact us. Hundreds of lives rest in our hands. Thanksgiving isn't a big concern of ours at the time being," Max said, trying to decide what to do. He looked over at the three on the other side of the room, then back to their group.

"I see no further point to discuss this thing. You and I are going back with them," Michael said. Maria looked at him as if he had insulted her.

"I'm sorry, all of a sudden it doesn't matter what the rest of us think?" she asked. "Michael, what if I don't want you to go?"

"Maria, right now there are bigger things going on than our relationship. If for some miracle our home planet is trying to contact us, there's no way I'm just going to sit here in Roswell," Michael said.

"Fine, you know what? Do what you want. I'm sick of this," she said before walking away. Michael watched as Maria walked off, a part of him wanting to run after her.

"Maria, wait!" Liz said. She looked over at Max once more before running after Maria. Max watched as Liz walked off, away from them. Away from him. After a few moments, he tore his gaze away from her and focused back to the group.

"You'd be ready to go as soon as tomorrow night?" Max asked Michael.

Michael nodded. "Sure."

"Alright then, you and I are going back with them tomorrow evening," Max said, making up his mind. Isabel opened her mouth to protest, but Max interrupted her.

"Isabel, were going; end of subject."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: **Back with another chapter! (A Loong chapter!) As you may have noticed in the last chapter, some dialogue is really close to the dialogue in "Meet the Dupes" -I'm not taking credit for it! But at the same time, I was trying to write the Dupes entering the picture in a different way, I'm sorry that it's taking so long for Max and Liz to get together. Thank you guys for being so patient! I PROMISE they'll get together soon! (I'm 100 Dreamer; I can't keep them apart!)

Liz sat in the chair on her balcony, her pen poised on a fresh page in her journal, yet she couldn't get any of her scrambling thoughts onto the page. After she walked Maria home, and made sure her friend was alright, she felt the sudden need to write. Now here she was, journal out and pen in hand, and she couldn't slow her thoughts down so that she could transfer them onto paper. How had things gotten so…messy between everyone? Michael and Maria were having more downs than up it seemed, and she and Max… well it looked like he was going to New York. As much as her heart wanted to let him back in, she knew they both needed time apart. They'd both benefit from it in the long run and it'd be worth all the heartache, right?

Before her thoughts could continue, she heard the ladder on the side of the building clatter, and Max's head appeared. She smiled, closing her journal and putting her pen down beside her.

"Hey," he said, climbing over the brick wall.

"Hey," she said, standing up; her heart pitter pattering in her chest. -Something it always did when he walked into a room.

"I wanted to drop by, fill you in on what's going on," he began.

"Okay," Liz said.

"Michael and I are going back with Lonnie, Ava and Rath…back to New York. To the summit meeting."

"Oh," Liz said, trying her hardest to keep the disappointment and sadness out of her voice.

"How long will you be gone?" She couldn't help asking.

Max shrugged. "We're not sure how long it'll take to take care of this summit meeting. After that…" he trailed off, his gaze going to the ground.

"Max, your decision of going… that had nothing to do with me, us…did it?" she asked.

"I wish I could stand here and say no, but then I'd be lying," he said. Liz looked up at him.

"For whatever reason, you need time apart...from me-"

"Max-" she began.

"So I'm giving you your space," he continued. "But that doesn't mean I'm about to give up on you… on us. I love you, Liz; nothing'll ever change that." Her heart melted; after all she had put him through, pushing him away; and he still wasn't about to give up on her or their relationship. He took her hand and kissed it, before turning around and heading back towards the ladder, leaving Liz standing there, unshed tears in her eyes.

At the same time, in another part of town, Maria sat on her couch cursing herself for the scene she had made at the UFO Center earlier. Whatever the reason, Michael Guerin seemed to bring out the worst…and best in her.

"Great," Maria muttered to herself. "Now I'm going to be sitting here, worrying about his sorry ass while he's off in the city."

As if on cue, she heard a knock at her front door. She groaned. It couldn't be Liz since she had just left not more than an hour ago. "Go away!" she grumbled, not feeling up for company. There was another knock on the door, more persistent this time. Tempted to put a pillow over her head and ignore whoever was at her front door, Maria finally got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to answer the door," Maria said as Michael stood on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Maria hesitated for a moment before stepping aside top let him in.

"What is it Guerin?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, I'd kinda like to know what that was about earlier," he said wasting no time. "I know that lately things between us have been a bit…

"Undefined?" Maria said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was going to say in the dark, but.."

"Your right, they have been," Maria agreed. "Are we dating, are we not together anymore? Nothing is ever simple between us, Michael. And now… your going half way across the country!" She began to pace. "I mean, what if while your there, you meet some ho and decide, 'Hey, this is a better deal then I got back home. Maybe I'll just stay here.' Michael-"

"This doesn't have to do with the whole Courtney thing, does it?" Michael asked. "Cause I know you were kinda pissed about that-"

"Oh how nice of you to ask about it now!" Maria said. "Of coarse I'm still pissed about it… and hurt."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said, really meaning it. "I swear nothing happened between me and her. I just had to prove that she was a skin."

"But what your not getting, Michael, is that you put our relationship on the line without a second thought; as if it doesn't matter at all to you," Maria explained.

"C'mon Maria, you know that's not true. Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, but it's over with. Courtney's not even in Roswell anymore." He walked over to her. "But I've got to go with Max. We've never been this close to getting answers, to find out where it is exactly we come from. I know your worried, but don't be; I know how to take care of myself and so doesn't Max." Maria stood there, not knowing what else to say.

"Just…" she began. "Just promise you'll be careful? That's all I ask," she said.

"I promise," he said. "C'mere." Unable to stop himself, Michael then pulled Maria into a hug.

**Two Days later…**

"I can't believe none of us has heard from either of them!" Isabel said two days later, sitting at the Crashdown. "I mean god, it's been two days. A whole forty-eight hours has gone by and not a word!""I'm sure everything's fine; they're probably busy site seeing," Alex said, trying to calm her down.

"He's right. I mean, if something bad happened to Max, I would have sensed it," Tess said. Isabel looked at Tess. "Don't ask; its something to do with us being married in our other lives," she explained. Just then, Liz joined Alex, Tess and Isabel at the table.

"Have you heard from Max?" Isabel asked.

Liz shook her head. "I haven't talked to him since he left." A few minutes later, Maria made her way over to the group.

"What about you, have you heard from Michael?" Isabel asked.

"Nope," she said simply. "So what cover story did Max use? I mean, it's got to be a pretty good cover story to be missing Thanksgiving tomorrow night."

Isabel sighed. "They think he's gone camping….again." She began fiddling with the fork in front of her. "I just wish he'd come home, ya know?"

Liz knew alright, since he'd left all she could think about was the goodbye speech he had given her; that and anticipating when he'd come home. "I gotta…get back to work," she said suddenly, getting up from the table and walking over to the consumers who just walked in. As long as she kept herself busy with school and work she wouldn't have time to think about Max…

Later that night, unable to sit around in her room any longer, Isabel decided to take a walk. It was driving her crazy, not hearing from Max. What if something did go wrong? What if it was all a set up? She couldn't stand the thought of loosing her brother...or Michael. The thought along sent a cold chill through her. She hugged herself as she continued walking.

"Everything's fine," she said to herself. "Max and Michael are having a great time in New York sightseeing. Everything's fine…" A she said the words, she looked ahead of her, realizing where she was. As she walked towards the Crashdown, she realized Liz was sitting outside the building, crying.

"Ohmigod, Liz?" Isabel said, feeling a wave of sadness seeing her crying. Liz looked up at the sound of Isabel's voice. "A-are you okay?" she asked. _Does she look okay? _Isabel said to herself. _Stupid question…_

"I-I'm fine," she said quickly, wiping the tears from her face, feeling humiliated that Isabel had caught her crying her eyes out.

"That's why your sitting outside you restaurant, trying to hide -not so successfully by the way- the fact that you've been crying?"

"I just… I just…" Liz began, struggling for something to say as tears slid down her cheek once more. Isabel studied the girl standing in front of her; her cheeks were stained with tear streaks, her eyes puffy, indicating she had been crying for a bit.

"He's alright, you know," Isabel said softly.

"It's not that," Liz said, trying once more to wipe away the tears. "I mean, it is, but.." she paused. "I just feel so…"

"Lost?" Isabel offered, taking a seat beside Liz.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because that's how Max feels," she explained. Liz leaned her head against the cool brick wall behind her.

"I just don't know what happened between us," she said. "I mean, one minute were together and happy, and now…"

"So what's the problem, Liz? The both of you are obviously still in love with one another," she pointed out.

"Everything's different now. He…you…all of you have this destiny to fulfill-"

"You know none of that matters to him," she said. "Liz, Max is willing to give up everything if it means being with you."

Liz sniffled. "I know." Isabel looked at Liz, a small smile on her face. She had never really known much about the girl her brother had been infatuated with since she could remember, now she almost felt…bad for not taking the time to get to know her.

"You know, it's pretty quiet at the house, with Max gone in all; why don't you come back with me?" Isabel suggested. Liz couldn't have imagined anything else Isabel could have said to shock her more.

"You mean as in stay the night?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Isabel got up from the ground, dusted her pants off, then extended her hand to Liz. "C-mon."

"I-I gotta tell my parents-" she began, now up on her feet.

"You can call them from my house. That way there, they can talk to my mom or dad if they wanna make sure that's really where you'll be," Isabel said.

"Okay," Liz said, giving her a small smile. Isabel returned the smile, and with that, the two girls headed towards the Evans's house.

The following evening, in New York, Max sat looking up at the stars, wondering about Liz. He had told himself on the ride to New York that he wouldn't pine over her, but there he was…thinking about her. He still couldn't believe he was even in New York, on Thanksgiving, and away from his family. He felt guilty for it. True, the summit meeting he had yet to go to was important, he still felt bad about leaving everyone in Roswell during the holidays. His stomach grumbled, just thinking about the food that would be sitting on their table back home at this very moment.

"So where'd they go to get food anyhow?" Michael asked, pacing around the sewers Lonnie, Rath and Ava so fondly referred to as 'home'. Max had wondered the same thing. They had left over an hour ago.

"I dunno," Ava said, shrugging. Max looked over at her and gave a small smile. He still couldn't get over how much they looked like Tess, Michael and Isabel.

"So, were you and…Zan close?" Max asked lamely, trying to start up a conversation with her while Michael continued to walk around.

Ava nodded. "Of coarse. I mean, since the first time I saw him… I just knew we was meant to be, ya know?"

"Yeah," Max said, thinking about Liz. "I'm sorry…about what happened to him," Max said.

Ava nodded once more. "So uh, what about you? Got someone special back home?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Don't get him started on Liz," Michael said, taking a seat in one of the chairs, opposite of Max and Ava.

"Liz?" Ava repeated. "You mean to say you ain't with that Tess girl?"

"Um, it's a long story," he said. "But no, Tess and I aren't together. We're just friends."

"Oh, Ava said simply. "S-so you and Liz then, huh?"

"It's complicated, but…yeah." Suddenly, Rath and Lonnie noisily entered, food on tow.

"We're back!" Rath announced. "Miss us?"

"So much," Michael said sarcastically.

"So… what'd you's do while we were gon'? Lonnie asked curiously, tossing Max and Michael their dinners. Something they had stolen most likely, Max thought.

"Um, we were just talking," he told them.

"Really? What were you's all talkin' about?" Lonnie asked, staring Ava down. Both Lonnie and Rath's gazes were on Ava.

"We was just talkin' 'bout Max's girl back home," she explained quickly. "That's all." Satisfied with the answer, Lonnie looked over at Max.

"The blonde chick, right?" she asked. "Tess?"

He should have guessed. They all thought he and Tess were together because Ava and Zan were together. The way it was supposed to be. "No, actually, her name is Liz."

"That's right!" Rath said, walking over towards the group. "I know who you's talking 'bout. That chick's-"

Lonnie interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "So.. How'd she find out you's wasn't of this planet?" Max shifted in his seat, hesitating whether or not to mention anything about Liz to them. He looked over at Michael before speaking.

"Um.. Well.. There was an accident where she worked; she was shot. I was there…and I saved her," he explained, only giving then the cliff notes.

"Wait, you healed her as in you used your powers on her?" Lonnie asked, shocked.

"Yes…why?" he asked.

"Great," Rath said, biting into his sub.

"What-" Max began.

"If you brought Liz back from the dead using your powers…she's now different," Lonnie explained.

"Different how?" he asked worriedly.

"We's don't know the whole deal," Lonnie began. "Our shape shifter once mentioned something' bout somethin' written a long time ago 'bout 'a once fallen king' and how he…well you's, bringing your bride back to life. That's all we know Duke."

Max sat there in silence, casting a glance at Michael while the other three busied themselves with eating.

Isabel hummed to the music playing, painting her nails on her bed. Thanksgiving was the day before, and with Max not being there, her parents asked more questions; their mother upset to the point of tears that he wasn't there with them, with his family, on Thanksgiving. Remembering how upset both she and her mother were during dinner only made her angry at Max. She remember what she had told Liz, assuring her everything was okay and that they'd call or be home anytime. Yet it had been four days and so far…nothing!

She thought of Liz and smiled. She had never really known much about the girl her brother had been infatuated with since she could remember, but since the night before last, she promised she'd make more of an effort to.

Suddenly the phone rang. Isabel jumped up to answer it, hoping it'd be Alex, Liz, anyone so she wouldn't be sitting in her room alone.

"Hello?

"Iz? It's me."

The sound of Max's voice gave her instant comfort. "Max. God we-we've been so worried!" she told him. "Is everything alright? Where's Michael?" she asked all at once.

"It's fine, everything is okay," Max assured her. "Michael too." Isabel let out a sigh of relief, running her hand through her hair.

"How is everyone back home?" he asked.

"You missed Thanksgiving, Max," Isabel reminded him. "How do you think mom and dad are?"

"I'm sorry."

"We're not the only ones who miss you, Max," Isabel said.

"H-how is she?" he asked.

"She misses you, Max. More than she lets on." Max sighed.

"I don't have a lot of time to talk," he said. "Isabel, I don't know how to say this… there may be a way for us to go back," he told her.

"Back?" Isabel repeated. "You mean.."

"Home," Max finished for her. "I'm not sure what to do, Iz. But it's not just my decision here."

Isabel stood there, stunned. They could go back home, but the question was…did she want that?

"Max… I-I don't know if I can leave mom and dad….and everyone here to go back to a world we know nothing about," she admitted. "And I mean, what about Liz? You'd really leave her here and go back?"

Max went silent. He had asked himself that already. "Look, I gotta go. I need an answer…from both you and Tess and soon."

"But Max-" Before she could finish, the line on the other end went dead and the sound of the ring tone buzzed into her ear. She slowly put the phone back on the cradle, shocked.

"I have to tell the others about this. I gotta tell Tess…." she whispered. She grabbed her coat.

Tess was just about to knock on the front door when Isabel opened it. She jumped, not expecting Tess nor Kyle on the other sidde of it.

"Tess? Kyle? What are you-"

"Max, he's in trouble," Tess said.

Maria was helping Liz close up the restaurant for the night when Isabel, Tess and Kyle walked in, worried looks on all three of their faces.

"What's wrong?" she said instantly, putting the broom down and walking over to them.

"Max is in trouble," Liz said, walking out from behind the counter. Maria turned and looked at Liz.

"And how do you know that?" Maria asked. "You haven't even heard why their here."

"Its true," Isabel said. "I'm not sure how… but she's right."

"I-I was watching a movie with Kyle and I just got-"

"A feeling," Liz finished for her.

"Okay, I'm confused," Kyle said. "I can see how Tess would get this…'feeling' of Max in trouble 'cause they were married in another life in all, but Liz, why are you sensing Evans is in trouble?"

"I don't know," Liz admitted. "I just know that I felt something. Max is in trouble."

"Wait, is Michael okay?" Maria asked, looking at Liz. She then looked over at Tess.

"We need a plan," Kyle said.

"Isabel, can you dream walk him?" Liz asked.

Isabel shook her head. "He's on the other side of the country. Fully awake. I won't be able to-"

"You have to try," Maria said. "It's not just Max that's in danger."

Isabel looked over at Liz, who's face was filled with worry. "I can try." She walked over to a table where the group followed and tried to reach her brother.

"Damnitt!" she growled a few minutes later. "I can't reach him."

"He's probably in the middle of the summit meeting by now," Tess said.

"You gotta try again," Liz said.

"I can't. It's no use," Isabel said, tears in her eyes. The group went silent, trying to think of another plan. "Liz, come here," Isabel said.

"Isabel, wha-"

"Maybe you can reach him," she said.

"I can't, Isabel. I don't have…powers," she said.

"Something must be different though if you sensed Max was in trouble. Liz ,you gotta try," Isabel said. "I know if my brother will hear anyone, it's you." Liz looked around the room.

"It's okay, take my hand," Isabel said. "Please Liz, this is our last option." Finally Liz sat down across from Isabel at the table, and slowly reached for Isabel's hand while the others watched.

"Now, try to clear your mind of everything. Just concentrate," Isabel whispered.

"I'm scared," Liz admitted.

"It's okay, you can do it," Isabel assured her. "Just relax and concentrate." Liz closed her eyes, pushing everything from her mind. A few minutes later, Liz felt as if a part of her was going somewhere. She looked at the surroundings now in front of her; the streets of New York she assumed. She watched as Max, Michael, Lonnie and Rath walked along the sidewalk, the other two behind Michael and Max. As if in slow motion she watched as Rath suddenly grabbed Michael and socked him in the stomach. Max, walking ahead of them hadn't seemed to realize what was going on behind him.

"MAX!" she screamed from the other side of the street. She watched as Lonnie raised her hand, and using her powers, began loosening a platform directly above Max. "Max!" she yelled once more. He must have heard her because Max looked up in her direction.

"Get out of the way, Max!" she yelled. He took a few steps forward, towards her, just as the platform came crashing down where Max was just standing. She took a step towards him, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. Suddenly she felt herself fading.

Liz gasped, opening her eyes. She looked around, realizing she was back in Roswell, in the Crashdown.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked worriedly, squatting down beside her best friend.

"That was…." Liz said, at a loss for words.

"Did it work? Are they…" Isabel asked.

"They're okay," she said, suddenly feeling drained. She looked around at her friends. Kyle's arms were around Tess. Suddenly, along with feeling drained, Liz felt lonely once more. Maria had Michael, Alex had Isabel…sort of, heck Kyle even now had Tess. Where did that leave her?

"I-I'm just going to go lay down," she said, getting up from the table.

"Are you sure your okay?" Isabel asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Back again! Dun-dun-dun! Alrighty, so I hope this chapter turns out a lot better than the other two. Overall, I wasn't totally pleased with the other two, but whatever, that's what I got, lol. SO sorry for taking so long! First I had a writer's block, then I got busy outlining my new Dreamer fic, then I made an 'uh-oh' and sorta broke my computer, not to mention being oober busy with school work… Siigh I tell you! But everything seems to be up and running now, so J I really really really hope y'all like this chapter J

****

Thank You's: Thank you everyone for taking the time to give comments, feedback, etc, letting me know that this story doesn't suck! A special thanks to ParkerEvanss, who gives honest and very helpful suggestions! (Not that no one else does!) Okay, to answer some of her questions (these may be questions other may have): Max went back and told Liz what was going on cause she ran after Maria when Maria left. Granted, she was there for the most part and basically knew what was going down.. I needed, Max as well, a reason for them to see one another before he left I suppose. Why'd Ava go back with them? I wrote that she went back with them because if she had stayed, I would have been tempted to write it like on the show. And I didn't wanna do that, lol. So I changed it a bit. Plus, I wanted to see a bit of Max/Ava interaction. I know I didn't add important things like the Granilith, again, I didn't want it to be just like on the show. I dunno, doesn't seem like a big deal, but if ppl think so, I can always go back and add Liz mentioning sthing to Max before he leaves.

The next day, Liz was busy serving the customers in the diner. After a good night's rest, the after affects of dream walking Max had pretty much worn off. Isabel had called that morning, making sure she was okay.

"Order up!" the cook said. Liz walked over to the window, picked up the plate of food and headed over to the table that ordered it. It was late afternoon and the restaurant was pretty quiet. Not even a week after Thanksgiving, she didn't expect it to be packed; everyone had leftovers to eat at home.

"Now you sure your feeing better?" Maria asked, walking over to Liz.

"Maria, I'm fine," she assured her friend once more. "Isabel said it was probably because it was the first time I had ever done anything like that." The two talked by the counter, not having anything else to do.

"Sorta like a side effect?"

"Exactly." They stood there for a few moments in silence.

"I just wish they'd get back," Maria said.

"Me too," Liz said, writing something down on her order pad. Since she had spent the night over at Isabel's, she had come to realize how much she was hurting Max, and herself, pushing him away from her. The threat of the end of the world was no longer there; she and Tess were friends, hanging out every so often, not to mention she and Kyle were officially a couple. Tess was happier than she had ever been. So why wasn't Liz just as happy?

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get something from the back," she told Maria. She sighed, walking over to the fridge, scanning the inside for something; she didn't even know what she was looking for. Anything to get her mind off of things. Just then she heard a knock behind her.

"No one's allowed back-" she began turning around then stopped in mid sentence seeing Max standing in the doorway.

"Max!" she said, her voice filled with surprise and happiness.

"Hey Liz," he said.

"W-when'd you get back?" she asked as she walked towards him, forcing herself not to throw herself into his arms…or kiss him…

He smiled. "A little while ago." he paused. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. C'mon," she said, heading towards the stairs.

Upon instinct, once they were in her room, Liz went to shut the door before remembering her parents weren't even home. She smiled faintly, turning to face Max.

"I wanted to thank you for uh, what you did," Max said, getting to the point.

"Hey it's only fair," Liz said, smiling. Max looked at her, unsure of how to even begin to explain what he had learned in New York to her.

Looking at him, Liz sensed there was something else. Something he wasn't telling her. "Max, what is it? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No. I mean, yes." He paused. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you," he began, his tone turning serious.

"Okay. Max, should I sit down for this?" she asked, trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"No," Max assured her. "It's just… while I was in New York…" he paused, trying to gather his thoughts. He had thought about whether or not to have everyone there for what he had found out or tell Liz first; in the end, he had decided to tell her first. "Ava, Lonnie and Rath told me that since I healed you… it sorta changed you," he said. "Which, you probably gathered from last night…." he trailed off.

Liz paused for a second, letting it sink in. True, since she had dream walked Max the night before, she had a feeling something was…different. No normal human would have been able to do that. But what did that means for her now? Was she turning into an alien? Half alien?

"So uh, what does this mean, Max?" she asked, staying calm. "I mean, am I one of you now? And… what powers will I have?"

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "They just said that you've been 'changed'… because I healed you that day…" Liz felt the need to sit down on her bed. How was she supposed to react to the news? Yeah she was a bit worried, but was this a bad thing? Max was part human. So wasn't Isabel, Michael and Tess. Then again, how many people find out they've been 'changed' because they were brought back to life by an alien…

Max watched as Liz sat down, knowing her mind was going a million miles an hour. It was a lot for someone to hear, that because they were brought back by an alien, they had been 'changed'. Changed. He didn't even know what that entailed. He stood there, waiting for her to say something or do something.

"Liz, say something please," he said, walking over closer to her. The silence was killing him.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking," Liz said, a small smile on her face as Max sat down next to her on the bed. "I-I sorta had a feeling there was something different." she said. "That I was different somehow."

Max's expression grew to concern. "Howso?"

"Max, before I dream walked you, I got this feeling that you were in danger." Max looked at her. "Tess felt it too. We both did."

Max's mind was still going a mile a minute later that night, as he unpacked the few things he had brought with him to New York. He looked around his room, smiling, glad he was back home. In Roswell. With his family, friends. Liz. He had been so eager to see her earlier he practically ran to the Crashdown. As soon as she turned around and looked at him in the kitchen, he knew. He was home. He was glad to see Isabel, his parents, and his friends, but seeing Liz… He then thought back to the conversation they had had and a frown fell upon his face once more. He still was unsure of how Liz was able to sense he was in danger along with Tess. What did this mean? Had she been changed when he had healed her the year before without any of them realizing?

"Unpacking?"

Max turned around to find Isabel in his doorway, her hands folded over her chest, watching Max unpack.

"Hey Iz," he said as he took out the last of what was in the suitcase before taking a seat on his neatly made bed. He was glad he was going to be sleeping in his bed tonight and not on the streets of New York.

Isabel moved from the doorway into his room, shutting the door behind her. "So how was the summit meeting?" she asked. Max hadn't told her a thing about his trip since he had been home; he'd gone straight to the café to see Liz.

"I told them there was no deal," he said. "Not if it meant handing over the Granilith, and not if it meant leaving you and Liz and Tess…. Everyone, behind." He paused. "Plus, we don't even know what we'd be going back to…" he trailed off.

"I understand," Isabel said, sitting down beside her brother. There was a pause, as the two sat there in silence. "So other than the summit meeting… how was New York? Was Lonnie and Rath and Ava good to you guys?" she asked.

Max paused, thinking about her question for a moment. "They were…. Interesting," he said. "Yeah they treated us fine. It was just weird seeing Lonnie and Rath…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Isabel caught on to what he meant and crinkled her nose.

"Okay, eww!" she said, putting her hands out on the air, trying hard to get rid of the picture that just popped into her head. Max chuckled along with her.

"I still can't believe they were our duplicates…" he said. Isabel thought back to her duplicate, Lonnie. How different she was from Isabel and yet not… Isabel then thought of Vilandra, and all the things she had learned about Vilandra…herself.. She looked up at Max and forced a smile. She had wanted to tell him so badly about Vilandra. Who she was, who she had been in their planet. She hadn't though. She knew she had to tell him soon.

"So what did everyone do here while we were gone?" Max asked. Isabel snapped out of her thoughts, pushing all thought of 'Vilandra' far from her.

"Uh, let's see…. Nothing really. Mom and Dad were missing you like crazy, Liz and I hung out…" she said quickly, naming off the few things.

"Wait a sec, you and Liz hung out?" Max asked, knowing he must have heard wrong. Isabel nodded. "As in, the two of you-"

Isabel sighed. "I ran into her the other night. We talked, then I invited here back here to crash for the night. Ya know, to take a break," she said. This came as a surprise to Max; Isabel had never made an attempt before to befriend Liz.

Max smiled. "I'm glad." He got up and walked over to his desk. Looking down, playing with a random object on there he asked, "Did she, you know, say anything about me?"

Isabel smiled, standing up from the bed. "Oh no. I'm not going to be designated the interpreter between the two of you." She headed towards the door, giving Max a smile. She stopped and turned back around.

"I will say this… she missed you, Max."

As soon as Max woke up the following morning, the thought of breakfast at the Crashdown entered his mind, making his stomach grumble with hunger. His thoughts instantly sprang to ones of Liz; god how he had missed her. He wasn't awake even five minutes and he was already thinking of her!

After a shower and a change of clothes, Max was ready to head out. Eager to see Liz as soon as possible, he headed out into the living room.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he said quickly, grabbing his jacket as he headed for the door. Diane and Phillip were already at the table, along with Isabel, eating breakfast.

"Honey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Diane asked her son as she watched him tug his jacket on by the front door.

"Aren't you going to have a bit to eat with us before leaving for the day?" Phillip asked, setting the newspaper down. Max paused, straightening the collar out on his jacket, his family looking at him expectantly.

"A-actually I sorta had this…craving for pancakes over at the uh, CrashDown," he explained. He did have a craving, but it wasn't for pancakes so much as it was for a certain waitress that worked there… 

Phillip and Diane looked at one another, as if silent asking themselves whether or not to let him go or make him have breakfast with them.

Diane sighed. "Alright son. See you later."

"Bye guys. Thanks!" Max said before heading out the front door.

Liz smiled, promising the occupants at the table she'd be back with their drink, before walking over to the window and handing Michael her order.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," Michael said, unenthusiastically before turning back to the stove. Liz shrugged, being more than used to Michael's moods. She smiled as Kyle and Tess walked through the front doors of the CrashDown café, hand in hand.

"I wonder what Mr. Valenti thinks about the two of them dating and sleeping under the same roof," Maria said, walking over to Liz. Liz shrugged. She had wondered the same thing herself, but never gave it much thought. He must not have minded much; it was obvious the two were more than friends.

"I'll be back," she said, taking out her order book as she walked over to Kyle and Tess's booth.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked.

"Great," the two of them said at the same time.

"Noted," Liz chuckled. "Can I get you anything this morning?" she asked.

"Mercury Eggs with a side of Heavenly Hash sounds pretty good to me," Kyle said, glancing at the breakfast menu.

"Me too. Can we get two of those?" Tess asked.

"Sure." She scribbled the orders down. She then heard a familiar bell behind her, announcing Michael had an order ready to be served.

"I'll be right back," she said, slipping her order book back into her pocket as she walked back to the window to pick up the order. Just then, the bell on the door rang. Out of curiously, Liz turned around to see who just came in….Max. Things seemed to go into slow motion all around Liz as she watched Max take a seat, his gaze never leaving hers.

Michael sighed as he watched the looks pass between Max and Liz. Finally he said, "Food's getting cold." Liz jumped in surprise as Michael's voice cut through her thoughts. She turned back around, her cheeks red, and grabbed her order before disappearing over to the table that ordered the alien themed food she held in her hands….

"Isn't that cute?" Maria said as she walked up to the window where Michael was leaning out of.

"Oh yeah, real cute," he said sarcastically. Maria shot him a look before returning her gaze to Liz and Max…

"So how does it feel being back home?" Liz asked, trying to make conversation with Max after taking his order. Today she practically had to force herself not to stare his body up and down; she had to keep reminding herself to look up at his eyes. Must have to do with him being gone so long, she rationalized to herself. Although he did look good this morning wearing black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt…

"Great, actually. I have to admit, I was getting a bit home sick; missing my family, friends and…" he trailed off, looking up at Liz. She gave him a nervous chuckle, looking back down at the order pad.

"I should really, uh, get back to work. I'll make sure Michael hurries up with your pancakes," she said, with a smile on her face for the last part.

Max smiled back. "Thanks."

"I saaww thhhaat," Maria said in a sing-song voice as she followed Liz from Max's table.

"What?" Liz asked.

"The looks the two of you were giving one another," Maria said. "Okay, girlfriend, need I remind you the way you acted the entire time he was away? You were like a little puppy dog waiting for her master to get home," Maria said bluntly.

"Mar-"

"But he's home now, Liz. Get on with it already! The two of you aren't fooling anyone." She looked over at Max's both -Liz's gaze fooling Maria's- catching Max staring at Liz. Maria chuckled, looking back at Liz.

"Look-" she pulled Liz to the side, towards the counter where no one was sitting, "-There is no threat of the world coming to an end; I mean look over there," she pointed over at Tess and Kyle, who were, at the moment, kissing, "she has no interest in Max whatsoever. I mean, maybe you should tell Max about the whole Future Max thing."

"No," Liz said quickly. "I can't tell him about that." As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't tell Max about that.

Maria glanced over at Max once more. "Either way, the two of you are just hurting yourselves by doing this." A group of people then walked into the diner. "Great, loks like it's going to be crammed this morning," Maria said before walking away to tend to the town of Roswell.

Later that night, unable to put it off any longer, Max pulled out the sheet of Trig homework he had been given to do over the Thanksgiving vacation and was due the following day. He groaned, not looking forward to doing the math, as he walked back over to his bed. Better than sitting on his back, staring up at the ceiling thinking about Liz, right? He hadn't finished the second problem on the sheet when he heard a knock on his window. Feeling as if he had been saved, he sprang up from his bed, over to the window.

"Michael. Hey. What's up?" he asked as Michael crawled into the bedroom.

"Not much, just got out of work and figured I'd drop by," he explained.

"Oh," Max said simply, walking back over to his bed.

"Look, Maxwell… that's not really why I'm here," Michael admitted as Max sat down on his bed. Max looked at Michael, his expression clearly stating he was confused and a bit worried.

"And… I know this is none of my business but I couldn't help but notice things between you and Liz this morning in the diner."

"What about it?" Max asked, pretending to get back to his Trig homework.

"I just know how much you thought about her while we were in New York, and listening to you talk about her with Ava…. I guess I'm just confused as to why you guys aren't back together is all," Michael said.

Max sighed. "It's complicated, Michael."

Michael chuckled. "Right like I'm not used to that phrase…" He walked over closer to Max. "Look, I came by here in hopes of knocking some sense into your head; if you let her go, you may never get her back, Maxwell. This 'checkmate' the two of you have been at for months now isn't getting either of you anywhere. Take it from me, who is dating thee most difficult girl on this planet and perhaps this entire solar system."

Max smiled. He hated to admit it but Michael had a point. He still loved Liz and he knew she felt the same way, yet why weren't they together? Were both of them waiting for the other to make the first move? He had told her before leaving to New York that he wasn't giving up on them, yet wasn't he doing just the opposite by moping around the house instead of getting her back?

He looked over at his alarm clock quickly. "It's too late, I shouldn't-"

"She's still at the café cleaning up. She was there alone when I left, not more than twenty minutes ago," Michael informed him. Max closed the Trig book shut, standing up form the bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Not more than twenty minutes ago you said?" Max said, tugging his shoes on.

"Correct," Michael said, watching Max.

"And you said she was there alone?" he asked, looking up at Michael. Michael nodded. "Did it looks like she had much more cleaning up to do?" he asked.

"Why are you still here?" Michael asked, putting an end to Max's questions.

"Thanks Michael," Max said, before disappearing out the door, heading towards the CrashDown Café.

Liz hummed along with the song that was playing on the radio as she swept the floor of the café. Realizing it had been a while, she decided to fish out the old radio her family had had since before she could remember, in hopes of bringing a little fun to locking up for the night. Michael had gone home almost a half an hour ago, and Maria wasn't scheduled to work that evening, leaving Liz to clean up by herself. Which normally she didn't mind; it gave her time to think. But lately that seemed to be all she had been doing…. She looked up, satisfied with the sweep job she had done and nearly jumped out of her clothes when her gaze went to the door and someone was on the other side. She quickly calmed down, realizing it was Max. As she walked over to the door, she realized she was getting butterflies in her stomach and her heart was speeding up again (and it wasn't from her being startled only moments beforehand).

"Max? Is everything okay?" Liz asked, letting Max inside the restaurant.

"Yeah, everything's okay," he said. "Actually, that's not entirely true." He paused for a moment. "Liz, before I left to New York, I told you I'm not giving up on us. I was serious about that," he told her, getting right down to it.

Liz looked at him, her heart aching. "Max-" she began weakly.

"Please, just listen," he begged. "I know you think I need to focus on Michael, Tess and Isabel, and…our destinies, but you are my destiny," he said. "I love you Liz. I've loved you since the third grade when I first saw you in Mr. Roger's class." Liz smiled, thinking back to the first day of third grade, when she had first met Max.

"Remember that day I asked for a second time to the concert?" he asked. Her smile fell and she simply nodded."You said that day in the hall that we needed a break from one another…to see where we were. Liz, we've taken a break, and my feelings for you haven't changed a bit," he said. "And I know from this morning yours haven't either." He also had been able to pry a bit more information out of Isabel about the evening she and Liz spent together, gathering Liz had been a wreck that night over the two of them.

"I-" She began. Before she knew it, Max was pulling her into his arms and his lips were on hers. Suddenly her thoughts were filled with flashes of them; Their first kiss on her balcony…going to the drive-in movies with him, making out in the jeep instead of watching the movie…their intense make out session in Michael's apartment…the feel of Max's bare skin under her fingertips….the feel of him above her as she lay on Michael's couch…. The first time they had said 'I love you' to one another…their first 'date'…the pain and love she felt for him as she walked away from him that day in the desert… all the memories, good and bad, flooded both of their minds.

Being in Max's arms, Liz felt as if the other part of her heart had been brought back to her, like a huge weight on her shoulders had been lifted simply by the feel of Max's lips on hers. Liz draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands resting on the back of his neck as Max's hands took on a mind of their own, getting tangled in her long brown hair. They were both out of breath by the time their intense kiss ended. Max pulled back slightly, only so he could take in the sight of her.

"Give us another chance, Liz," he pleaded. "I love you."

Liz smiled, resting her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered back, unable to imagine being anywhere else in the world but here.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay guys… here's the final chapter! It wasn't originally intended as being the last chapter, but while writing it, I realized this would be a good place to end it. (Hopefully.) I really really really hope you guys like it. Hopefully now that this fic is finished, I can focus on my new Dreamer fic I've been working on for a while now (takes place mid season 3). I have not yet come up with a title for it yet on an account of I'm horrible with coming up with them, but hopefully I'll be starting to post chapter soon!

**__**

December 23rd

I'm Liz Parker and I'm happy to report things are back to normal. Well… as normal as things can get around here. With the holiday spirit in the air, it seems everyone around me is feeling this way. Kyle and Tess are still going strong; Maria and Michael seem, for the time being, back together; Isabel seems to be giving Alex a break, letting him in a little more, which is nice. I hope those two get together in the end. As for Max and I… let's just say after the night he showed up after hours in the CrashDown and kissed me, things have been nothing short of amazing.

I think I'm finally able to get past the night Future Max came to me. It's like.. The threat of the world ending is no longer hovering above me. There's no way Tess is going to leave Roswell, not when she and Kyle are together. I'm not even sure 'together' is a strong enough word. To be honest, I haven't seek Kyle this happy in a long time, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen Tess as happy as she's been. I'm happy for them.

Liz smiled as she scanned over what she had written in her journal. It was the first time in a while that she had written such a happy entry. _It's been a while since things have been happy around here, _she said to herself. Having nothing else to write down, Liz closed her journal, feeling content with what she had written. She smiled as the faint sound of Christmas music drifted from the living room. She suddenly found herself wondering what Max was up to. She had talked to him on the phone a few hours beforehand and he had warned her his sister was in full 'Christmas Nazi' mode and had taken Alex hostage, dragging him along with her Christmas shopping.

That reminded her. She still had to do last minute Christmas shopping. She had been bad this year, waiting 'till the last minute to do her shopping. She still had to shop for Kyle, Tess, Michael, Max. Max… she didn't even wanna think about shopping for Max. She still had no idea what to get him. The year before, she had given him a pocket knife with 'Max and Liz 4Ever' inscribed in it. But with all they had been through since then… it seemed like this years present should be bigger. Mean more. She sighed, feeling stressed just thinking about Christmas shopping. Thankfully she and Maria had a date to go Christmas shopping together later that day. Just then there was a knock at her bedroom door and her mother appeared.

"Liz honey, uh, your father wants your help down in the diner. Guess he's putting up some more decorations," Nancy Parker explained. Liz rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll be right down,' she told her mother. "Just as long as this doesn't take the entire rest of the day. Maria and I are going Christmas shopping later on."

"I can't promise anything. You know your father." Yes, she did, she though to herself as she headed out of her room.

"Ah, I heard you were roped into helping your dad out decoration the café," Maria teased, entering the CrashDown a little while later. "Hey Mr. P." She waved at Jeff.

"Okay Dad. I gotta go," Liz said, stepping down from the stepping stool.

Jeff smiled at the two girls as he put down the tiny plastic alien ornaments. "Where you girls headed?" he asked curiously.

"Braving the storefront in search of last minute gifts," Liz explained, tugging her coat on.

"Sounds like fun. Let me know how it goes," Jeff said.

"We will. Bye!" Maria said, linking her arm with Liz's and headed out the door.

"So….girlfriend, who we shopping for anyways?" Maria asked, walking beside Liz in the crowded store. They hadn't been there for more than a half an hour and already she was getting a headache.

"Well…" Liz began," I have to get something for Kyle and Tess and Max."

"Still haven't decided what to get Max?"

Liz shook her head. "I mean, what do you get a guy like him?"

Maria shrugged. "A gray sweater from the GAP?"

"I mean, last year I got him that pocket knife but with all we've been through since then… I mean, don't you think I should get him something more meaningful?" Liz rambled, ignoring Maria's joke.

"What about me? What the heck am I supposed to get Michael?" Maria asked as the two entered one of the clothes isles.

"Games for his play station," Liz said, looking at sox.

Maria thought about her suggestion for a moment. "You know, that could work."

"Maria! What am I going to get Max? I'm totally drawing a black here," she said as the two girls continued walking through the store.

"Maybe your having a hard time finding something for him because your hung up on this whole 'meaningful gift' idea," she suggested. Liz gave Maria a look.

"Look, I know you want to get him something that is meaningful, but what's wrong with just getting him something nice?"

"Like what?" Liz asked, thinking about what her friend was saying. Maybe this year, her present for him didn't have to be meaningful like she had in mind. All that was important was that they were back together, it was Christmas time and they had one another.

"How about a leather jacket?" Maria said as she held on up, showing it off to Liz. "C'mon, he'll look like a total babe in a leather jacket. It'll go with his tall dark and brooding thing he has going on." Liz couldn't help but laugh.

"He does not have a 'tall, dark and brooding thing' going on."

"Of coarse he doesn't," Maria said. "Ya know Liz, I think it'd be the perfect thing to get him. I'm sure he could use a warm jacket driving the jeep around in December." Liz gazed at the dark leather jacket, trying to picture how it'd look on Max. She had to admit, she wasn't hating the image that came to mind. Finally a grin crept across her face.

"Alright, fine. Put it in the cart," she said, smiling. Grinning, Maria put the jacket in the cart and moved back to the side of Liz as the two continued looking around.

"What should we get for Kyle and Tess?" Liz asked a few minutes later. "I'm getting Tess this cute little outfit I saw at the store outlet, and I'm just going to get Kyle a gift card."

"I'm going to get them a bag of chocolates and a box of rubbers," Maria said.

"Maria!" Liz said caught off guard. She hadn't expected Maria to come out and say that.

"Liz, c'mon, you honestly think those two are still on first base? I mean, Kyle wasn't a virgin when the two of you started dating and, don't get me wrong, I like the girl, but I sure as hell know Tess isn't one." Liz had to stop herself from laughing.

"Well… that answers that question…" Liz said, trying to change the subject. Liz was about to ask Maria what she wanted for Christmas when suddenly her gaze locked with an all too familiar pair of dark chocolate eyes. She stopped suddenly.

"What?" Maria said just as she spotted Max. She watched as he smiled and headed over towards the two girls.

"Crap! Quick, hide the jacket!" Liz said, trying quickly to hide his present. She grabbed her own coat she had taken off a few minutes earlier and put it over Max's jacket, sitting in the cart.

"Hey Max. Fancy seeing you here," Maria said. Liz walked out from behind the cart to give her boyfriend a hug. Ah, she had no idea how she had lived so long without the safety of his strong arms around her the past few months they had been apart. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

Maria smiled at the two of them, happy to see them back together. If Max hadn't made that first move a few weeks back, she was going to make an intervention; she was thinking along the lines of locking them in a room together, throw away the key and check on them in a few days.

"So any idea where my dysfunctional boyfriend may be this evening?" Maria asked.

Max smiled. "His apartment last I knew. I tried to get him to come with me, but.." he trailed off. Max's attention went from the girls to the commotion around them in the store. "Seems were no the only ones who still have some shopping to do two days before Christmas," he observed.

"I'm surprised we haven't bumped into Isabel," Liz said.

"Na, she's already gone shopping for the day. Poor Alex, she dragged him with her -not that he minded…" The three laughed.

After a few minutes of chatting, Maria looked down at her watch, realizing they still had more shopping to do before the store closed.

"Alright girlfriend, Liz and I will see you later," Maria said. "We still got some things to pick up before the store closes; as I'm sure you do too."

"Yeah," Max agreed. He bent down and gave Liz one last kiss before saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways. Liz sighed as she watched Max walk away, in the opposite direction as they were going. Maria smiled, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Liz said, catching the eye roll.

"Nothing," Maria chuckled. "Let's just finish shopping, shall we?"

The following evening, after putting in an afternoon shift in at the CrashDown, Liz decided to get busy wrapping presents. She couldn't wait to give Max his present, wondering what he'd think of it. She had doubts herself as to if he'd even like it. Maybe she should have put more thought into it, made it more meaningful.

"Too late now," she sighed to herself as she put the jacket into a box and began wrapping it. As she wrapped Max's present, her mind drifted to last Christmas and the steamy make out session they had had before exchanging their gifts Christmas eve. Her cheeks grew warm thinking of the many different times they had come close to 'cementing things' as Future Max had put it. Her thoughts stopped suddenly. She hadn't though of Future Max in a while. She wondered what he was doing right now in his time, wondered how he was doing. Then she remembered… they had altered that future; the man who came to her that night no longer existed, at least that version of him. The thought saddened her a little, but she reminded herself everything worked out for the best in the end.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present time, Liz looked over at the clock, realizing she had to get going if she was going to meet the gang on time. They had all decided to exchange gifts together Christmas eve, as a group. They had decided on all meeting at Michael's house to exchange gifts. She was putting the brightly wrapped presents in a bag when her father called to her from the living room.

"Lizzie! You have company!" She smiled and headed out into the living room where sure enough, Max was sitting on the couch, talking with her parents. As soon as she entered the living room, Max stood up, a bright warm smile on his face.

"You kids going somewhere?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah, um, were all going to meet at Michaels to exchange gifts," Liz explained. She looked over at Max, unable to hold back a smile. "Come with me, I just gotta go get the bag of presents and we can get going." Max flashed her parents a quick smile before Liz took his hand and tugged him out of the room. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, she jumped into his arms and attacked his mouth with hers. Instinctively, his hand went o the back of her head, his fingers through her hair. Finally Max pulled back and gazed at Liz, who was sml;ing back at him.

"What was that for; not that I'm complaining."

Liz smiled. "Just cause." She then leaned in for another kiss.

"Liz, if we don't go now… were going to… be late," Max said in between kisses. That and if they continued, he couldn't promise either of them would make it out of her room.

"Fine," Liz said, pulling back from him and reaching past him for the bag of presents on her bed. She pretended to be mad at him as she walked past him, towards her door. He reached out softly to stop her as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "We can continue this later." That brought a grin to both their faces. A grin they had to wipe off their faces before leaving her room. It was no wonder they made it to Michael's house on time….

By the time the two of them arrived at Michael's apartment, everyone else had just gotten there and were just hanging out in the living room, waiting for them to get there.

"Liz! Max! Your here!" Maria said, getting up from the couch and hugging them both. The group of friends all greeted one another before seating themselves in the living room, each having a bag beside them.

"Okay," Michael said, clapping his hands together, unable to wait any longer, "present time!" They all laughed as they began exchanging gifts around the room.

A half hour or so later, the living room floor was covered with several kinds of wrapping paper. Liz sat beside Max, leaning against him, smiling as everyone thanked one another for their gifts. Liz looked down at the beautiful yet simple necklace Max had given her. It was the best gift she had ever gotten and would never take it off.

"I saw that and it reminded me of something you'd wear, so I picked it up. I-I hope you like it," Max said. Liz looked up at him, feeling as if she was about to cry.

"Max it's beautiful," she said. "Thank you." He smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Look at what Michael got for me!" Maria said happily, showing off her Scooby-Doo nightgown. Liz smiled, knowing how much Maria liked Scooby-Doo. Looks like Michael got it right, Liz said to herself, smiling at her best friend as she grabbed Michael and kissed him. Kyle and Tess sat near Michael and Maria, both seeming to enjoy their presents as well as everyone else. Liz looked back and fourth between Alex and Isabel, everyone once in a while catching the looks exchanged between the two of them. Yup, any day now Isabel'll cave, Liz thought to herself.

"Can I just say the irony of this?" Kyle said a few moments. Everyone looked at him. "I mean really if you think about it; I used to hate Max, Liz used to dislike Tess, we all knew each other but never really hung out. Now look at us," Kyle pointed out. Everyone seemed to pause, considering what Kyle said. It was all true. If someone had told Liz last year that they'd all be sitting in Michael's living room Christmas eve, all friends with one another and exchanging gifts, she would have thought they had gone mad. But here they were, all together. All friends.

She sat there, safe in Max's arms as she gazed at the people around the room that had started out separate and had ended up all friends. Liz looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her lovingly. For the first time in their lives, everything was perfect.

A little while later, they decided it was getting late and should probably head back home. While everyone got their things together, getting ready to leave, Maria explained she was going to stay for a little while longer. Liz said goodbye to her friends, and hugging then before she and Max left. She was glad Max had put the top of the jeep on the week before, for by the time they had left Michael's the temperature had dropped.

"What are you smiling about?" Max asked curiously from the drivers seat. Liz looked over at him, still wearing a smile. 

"You," she said simply. With his free hand, Max reached over, taking her hand in his as he continued towards the CrashDown Café.

It was almost eleven by the time they arrived at the café. The two stood near the front door, still holding one another's hand.

"Did you see the look on Maria's face when she opened the present Michael got for her?" Liz asked, grinning.

"I never thought s simple gift like that could excite someone so much," Max admitted.

"Oh no. Maria has had this obsession for Scooby-Doo since kindergarten," Liz explained. "She had the Scooby lunch box, coloring books…you name it, she most likely had it." The two chuckled, then went silent after a few moments. Liz looked at Max, noticing his expression had changed. it was like he was nervous or something; she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She snuggled into his chest, her arms around his stomach.

"So did you like your present?" she asked.

"I loved it," he told her. Liz smiled, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, the sound alone was comforting.

"Liz?" Max said a few moments later.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at him. Again she sensed his hesitancy. Or was it just her imagination?

"I, uh, the necklace…. That's not the only thing I got for you," he told her. She looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about. Why hadn't he given it to her at Michael's? "I didn't want to give it to you with everyone there, so.." he trailed off as he reached into his pocket and produced a small box. Liz studied the beautifully wrapped gift in her hand. She looked back up at Max.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it," he urged softly. Looking back down at the gift, Liz began to carefully unwrap the present, taking the little green bow of the top first. Her heart nearly stalled as she now looked down at a beautiful ring with three white stones in the middle. She quickly looked back up at him, unsure of what to say or do.

"I-I know we just got back together a few months ago, but…" he trailed off. "And I know we're only seventeen. The man at the shop said it'd be a perfect engagement ring, but it doesn't have to be..." Studying his expression as he spoke, she could tell he was more nervous than she had ever seen him before. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that more than anything, I want you to be my wife. But that doesn't have to be right now. Or, or even a year or two from now." His gaze dropped to the ring, which still sat in the box. "But I want you to know that I'm never leaving you. I love you Liz."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her heart felt like it was literally swelling with the love she had in her heart for him.

"So uh, this, for now, is just a promise ring." He took the ring out of the box and carefully slipped it on her ring finger as he continued. "I don't want you to think we have to do this tomorrow or anything…" He took another step closer to her, softly brushing the tear away as he looked into her eyes.

"Max…" she began in a shaky voice. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, his heart beating a mile a minute. The entire night he had watched her, and waited for this moment; when he'd give her the promise ring. As he has said, they had only gotten back together a few months before, but he had never been more certain of anything in his entire life as he had been the day he had picked that ring up.

"Liz Parker, will you do me the honor of one day being my wife?" he asked, whispering into he ear. She pulled back slowly.

Her voice still shaky, filled with emotion she answered. "Yes." She felt another tear come down the side of her face as he stood there, holding her in his arms. She could feel his ring on her finger as her own arms held him in return. She had always dreamed that one day she and Max would get married, even have children together some day. She hadn't known he had dreamed the same thing. She looked up at the stars, which were shining bright in the dark blue sky, and thanked the heavens for sending him to her. She couldn't picture her life without him; her life truly had begun that afternoon in the Crashdown when he patched a bullet hole two inches below her ribs.

She thought of Future Max once more. If only he could see how everything had turned out. How perfect things were. They had rewritten their destinies, all of them. Someday she'd tell him about Future Max's visit. But tonight wasn't the night. Liz couldn't see the future, but she knew whatever it had in store for them all, they'd be able to face it, and do great things.


End file.
